hear you me
by mellieforyellie
Summary: Everything Germany had been built upon told him that this was wrong. But everything Germany knew inside him told him that this was right. — gerita.


**disclaimer:**** sadly, no.  
****dedication:**** bry to giving me hetalia prompts.  
****notes1:**** love freaking my real life friends (who are mainly homophobic guys) out with the fact that i write yaoi.  
****summary:**** Everything Germany had been built upon told him that this was wrong. But everything Germany knew inside him told him that this was right.  
****pairing(s):**** germanyitaly.  
-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_The trial of Anton Berdenesske. Mr. Anton, do you know why you are being called?"_

"_Hell no." He was angry, Germany could tell. _

"_You are being called to trial for the suspected engagement of homosexual activities. What do you plead?"_

"_You mean bein' gay's illegal? Hell, I'd rather be dead that support a country that kills ga—"_

"_What do you plead?"_

"_Guilty as hell."_

"_Very well. Your sentence is death. Court adjourned."_

That trial haunted Germany — appeared in dreams after dream after dream. It made him guilty — so, so guilty.

He had been sentencing people to death, for the very same thing he had been doing with his Feliciano.

"I'm such a hypocrite," he muttered to himself, one night. Italy was sleeping peacefully at his side, arms wrapped loosely around his torso. "I…I cannot suddenly stop prosecuting people. It would be suspicious…I must stop seeing Feliciano…" he gazed down at his lover, running his sight down the length of his tan chest, back, arms.

_So lanky,_ Germany noted. _So weak. He would not be able to survive without me_.

He looked down at him once more, at his calm, sleeping face, and turned his head away.

_He will either perish or he will flourish. _

[x]

[x]

[x]

"_Eh_, Ludwig!" Italy called, chasing after the blonde. "Come and play with m—"

"I don't have time for games right now," Germany snapped, brushing away Italy's hand. "I have work. Go do something useful for once."

And Italy stared, open-mouthed, at Germany's back as he walked away, shocked.

Because Germany had never done that to him before.

[x]

[x]

[x]

Germany felt like shit.

_I…I can't believe I did that…just now…_

He was shocked. How—How had he summoned the courage to be able to talk to his beloved Feliciano like that?

He felt an aching pain in his chest. His breathing felt constricted, his throat tight.

_It…It is what I must do_.

[x]

[x]

[x]

Italy was _confused._

His Ludwig didn't talk to him like that.

What was wrong? Was he sick?

And Italy really thought about it.

And all he could come up with, was that he needed to get his Ludwig back.

And fast.

[x]

[x]

[x]

"Ludwig."

Germany tensed, bracing himself for the storm that was to come.

"What do you want, Feliciano? I'm busy, you know," he spat, not even bothering to look at him.

"There's something wrong with you, Ludwig, and…" Germany could hear Italy's voice cracking, could tell that he was crying or about to. "And I want you to tell me, Ludwig. I — I'll help, however I can!"

Germany gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. It was so hard — so, _so_ hard — to do this to Feliciano (not _his_ anymore, he had realized).

"There's nothing wrong, Italy." Germany could tell that Italy was going to break down — when Germany didn't call him "Feliciano" he knew something was up. "Your obviously childish mind is getting more mature, I suppose. Finally realizing this is always how things were—"

"_Ludwig_."

_Shit._

"I may act stupid, but that doesn't necessarily mean I _am_ stupid. You have never treated me as this before…"

Germany's eyes widened as he heard footsteps coming toward him.

_Shit. If he looks at my face it's all over._

Italy stood in front of him, and when Germany tried to look away, Italy grabbed his chin.

"Ludwig, you are going to tell me what's wrong," Italy said, forcefully. "Right. _Now_."

Germany could tell he was serious. He had never acted this way before — never so forcefully.

Germany averted his eyes from Italy, downcast.

"I — I've been executing people, Feliciano, for the exact same thing we do! I — I'm nothing but a damn hypocrite. I would not be able to stop them so soon — it would be too suspicious. So I figured that…if I stopped seeing you…"

"Ludwig!" Italy shouted, immediately embracing the larger man. "Ludwig…simply, progressively stop them. First, start with less…severe punishments. Then stop catching as many people. Then just…stop altogether."

Germany looked up at his lover, and smiled. "You know, you really are smart."

"Of course I am! Now shut up and kiss me, Ludwig."

[x]

[x]

[x]

Germany laid in their bed, naked and wide-eyed.

"You're right, Germany! I see why you like to be on top all the time!" Italy sang, snuggling up to his lover's back.

"Only…time…_ever_."

_fin._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ending notes:**** i kind of didn't like this one as much as my others…idk. please review!**


End file.
